An Incentive
by YueSoEul
Summary: I'm saying goodbye now so that I could come back to you a better person. Wait for me, I promise I'll return.


For Kev (Envy) who led me to the song that inspired this fiction. Well, at least this much I can do, attempting to make an MV for the SoEul couple will definitely kill me. Literally kill me. Light aghast mixed with heavy fluff – Put away those weapons, I did say the magic word; fluff. **One-shot**!

* * *

"... When I come back, you'll be the very first person I seek out," Yi Jeong promised coolly, trying to appear calm but nothing about him was in that moment. "Sunbae," Ga Eul mumbled, clearly touched by such a simple promise of a Casanova even when she should know better than that, still, the heart wants what the heart wants. "Well, I meant only if you still haven't found your soul mate by then," Yi Jeong added quickly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. Terrified that he had just crossed the line he wasn't supposed to with the Country Bumpkin. The possibility of being severely injured by her best friend did cross his mind as well. "Put in more firewood." He blurted, shifting slightly. "Do you think it'll ever reach 1300˚C like this?" He added, trying hard to change the subject but he can't help but felt relieved to be able to make a promise to Ga Eul. A smile finally betrayed his expressionless face, causing Ga Eul to smile as well.

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" Woo Bin asked casually, leaning back into the chair. "Eleven," Yi Jeong answered as his fingers fiddle with the glass in his hand. It was boys night out and even Jun Pyo managed to pry himself from Jan Di, which was surprising since they had been inseparable ever since Jun Pyo regained his memory, just to be there for the farewell party; F4 style. "Should we send you off?" Ji Hoo asked in turn, flipping through his book, without looking up to look at Yi Jeong. "What's this?" Yi Jeong asked jokingly. "Are we turning into a bunch of saps?" He added, laughing. Around him, Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin each managed a grin. "Thought I'd ask, after you've all so kindly send me off the last time," Ji Hoo replied easily, closing his book before placing it on top of the table before them. Drinks were scattered, but none of them were drunk yet.

"Correction, we were sending Seo Hyun away, you just happened to be leaving as well," Yi Jeong stated simply, causing Woo Bin to snicker in amusement. Ji Hoo chuckled, "Fair enough," He stated, grabbing a hold of one of the drink. "You probably want a private send off anyway," Woo Bin offered, making a small coughing sound which sounded a lot like a muffled pronunciation of Ga Eul's name. Jun Pyo's eyes widened, as usual, completely left out of his friend's love life development. "What?" He asked, surprised. "You're planning to have someone coughing you off?" He asked dumbly. Woo Bin could only smacked his own forehead while Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong exchanged a look. Well, what else could they expect from Jun Pyo?

Ga Eul laid on her back, watching the low ceiling of her bedroom in silence. Sleep was becoming hard for her as she tried not to think of Yi Jeong. The promise he had made her the week before hung onto her consciousness like a plague. She turned slightly to look at the alarm clock on the side table, reading the time. It was half passed two in the morning. For the past week she had seen less and less of Yi Jeong, less than she was used to. He or Woo Bin was no longer a frequent customer of the porridge shop which left her missing him. _"I heard Yi Jeong-sunbae is leaving tomorrow," _Jan Di's word rang through her mind. _"His flight's at eleven," _Jan Di added cheerfully. Honestly, can't Jan Di at least read the atmosphere and kept the fact that Yi Jeong was leaving to herself? Ga Eul groaned, turning to her side. She can't sleep; she can't even close her eyes.

"Flight number—" Yi Jeong looked up to look at the list of departing flights. He was early, it was barely half passed ten, it was the first time he had taken a commercial flight and he was already standing in the middle of the airport, holding his ticket. He was alone; none of his friends were in attendance as per his request. A small sigh betrayed him as he tried not to think of the one person he would really want to see; Ga Eul. Part of him was making a case, convincing him to stay while the other was arguing he should go, he should go and then come back a better person, a better man, a person who was worthy of her. Slowly, he started to walk again, heading towards the VIP room. He might as well check in and avoid any other temptation to stay.

Five minutes to eleven, Yi Jeong caught the time as he glanced at the large clock hanging over the entrance of the room. "Sir?" A female voice startled him, but, he managed to keep his composure as he turned to find a young flight attendant standing beside him. "It's time to board the plane," The woman stated, Yi Jeong didn't miss how she had tried to act cool while trying to show her interest in him. Arching an eyebrow, he leisurely sit up from the chair he had been sitting, smoothing his suit as he did so. "Thank you," He stated, brushing passed the woman, grabbing a hold of a small luggage that he had registered as a carry-on. Before, he would have spent his time flirting with every flight attendant that was showing him any interest, now; he couldn't even bother to look twice. There was only one person in his eyes.

"Your ticket, sir," The attendant at the entrance leading to the plane asked kindly, holding out his hand. Yi Jeong nodded, handing over his ticket and password indifferently. "Sunbae!" A voice rang in his wake, causing him to stop dead. The sweet voice, he could recognize it anywhere. Carefully, he turned, hoping that he was definitely not dreaming. "Sunbae," The voice repeated, just in time for the face he had longed to see came in line of his vision. "G-Ga Eul," He stammered, for the first time in his life he was stuttering in front of a girl. What came next was a surprised to him. He watched her closing the gap between them, tugging onto his jacket before pulling him towards her, kissing him feverishly. Stunned, Yi Jeong took a moment before he responded to her advance. He could feel his stomach doing several back flips. Now, he had kissed a girl before, countless times but kissing Ga Eul was different, so different.

It wasn't long until she broke the kiss and he caught the sight of her blushing deeply that he couldn't help but grin. "What was that for?" He whispered silently, just loud enough for the both of them to hear. He watched her cheeks burned redder and he loved the sight of it. "An incentive," She stated meekly and he knew that it must have taken her everything to be bold enough to do what she just did. Still, he couldn't help but tease her. "For?" He asked playfully and again, watch her turned several shades redder, if that was even possible. "To make it four years instead of four, maybe five years," Her voice was barely audible but it was enough to make Yi Jeong's heart soar. He bit his bottom lip as he nodded. "Four years," He stated, agreeing to the terms. "Four years and then come back to me," Ga Eul whispered and Yi Jeong leaned in for another kiss.

Yi Jeong didn't even have to ask how Ga Eul managed to get passed security; he didn't even need to guess. When the final call was announced, he reluctantly parted from Ga Eul, turning once again to watch her before walking away. He caught the sight of their friends hiding at the end of the long corridor, trying to stay out of sight. He couldn't help but smile and shook his head, so much of saying that they would not be sending him off.

"Shinwha pre-school," Yi Jeong stated as he claimed the backseat of the limo. The driver nodded silently and started to drive off. Four years, four years had passed since he last saw Ga Eul and no amount of phone calls, video conference or even letters could compare to meeting her in person. Unconsciously, Yi Jeong bit his lips, recalling the sweet taste of her lips, the kiss that she had given him had served as a really good motivation to keep him focus and to shorten to his study to almost four years, well, a month shy of four years. He could feel his heart race with excitement as the view passed before him. It felt like an eternity to just get to her again.

Finally, he reached the destination. Walking to her classroom was unnerving; he tried to keep it calm and kept his pace slow even when all he wanted to do was run to her. He watched her sitting, surrounded by her students, looking as lovely as he had remembered her. He allowed a moment to pass, contented to just stand and watch her as she worked. "There's still too much pressure in your hands," He stated finally. She turned towards his direction, unaffected at first, but he eyes widened when she caught the sight of his face and then she was on her feet. "Yi Jeong-sunbae!" It was clear that she was surprised to see him. He had told her he wouldn't be back for at least another week, he hadn't meant to lie, but seeing the expression on her face, it was worth it.

"Hi," Yi Jeong stated calmly, trying not to give into his impulse. It was a good thing they were surrounded by children or else he would have pulled her into his arms immediately, showering her with kisses, especially with that look in her eyes. "Who is he?" One of her young student asked, stealing his attention. "Is he Teacher's boyfriend?" The young boy added. Before either he or Ga Eul could react, another student was up on her feet. "Ahjussi, did you come back from another country by any chance?" The girl asked easily. Taken aback, Yi Jeong pulled one of his infamous smiles. "Oh, how did you know?" He asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"Then..." The girl went on, looking at him and then Ga Eul in turn. "Did you come back from Sweden?" The girl asked again. Yi Jeong couldn't but chuckle this time around. The children are too smart for their own good, he couldn't help but wonder what Ga Eul had been telling them either. A smile formed on his face. "Little miss, you're really amazing," He answered, confirming the little girl's assumption. "Then you're him," The girl stated happily. "Our teacher said her boyfriend was there," She added. Ga Eul clearly stunned, took a moment before she could react. Still, the damage was done and Yi Jeong could only smile sweetly as Ga Eul looked at him with that awkward smile. _Boyfriend, huh? _He found amused and pleased at the idea. They had never really put a label on their relationship, they were both scared, and the long distance could make anyone waver.

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to speak again, but the bell rang, indicating the end of school hour disrupted his train of thought. He watched the children cheered and Ga Eul scrambled to her feet, helping every each one of her student to get out. Yi Jeong could only stand on the sidelines, high fiving a few of them as they walked out. Finally, as the last student sprint out, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul found that they were alone, at last. No friends hanging around the corner to see what was happening, no students asking either of them awkward questions. "Hi," Yi Jeong started awkwardly, walking towards Ga Eul as he did, closing the distance between them, at last.

"You said that already," Ga Eul whispered, blushing deeply. She was not prepared to see Yi Jeong; she was a mess after spending a day with her students. She didn't even want to think of how horrible she must look; her hair must have been all over the place. "I know," Yi Jeong replied, chuckling. "I miss you," He added and watched her eyes widened and cheeks reddened. Slowly and confidently, he reached for her, caressing her cheek with his thumb before pulling her into a deep kiss. Her lips were just as he remembered them and he was reluctant to part from it, but his lung was screaming for air. "What was that for?" Ga Eul's voice came out nothing short of a whisper.

A smile formed on Yi Jeong's lips again. "An incentive," He replied, recalling the similar type of conversation they had as he was leaving four years ago. He watched her flushed in embarrassment; clearly she still remembered it well. He waited for her to play her part. "For?" Ga Eul stated after letting a moment pass them by. "To get you to go out with me, officially," Yi Jeong replied easily, as his smile grew wider. "Okay," Ga Eul answered shyly. "Okay," Yi Jeong repeated before pulling Ga Eul into his arms. "I miss you, I love you," He whispered in her ear as he held her tight, not wanting to let go. He won't let go, not anymore. He could feel his heart soar when Ga Eul whispered back to him; "I love you too,"

* * *

Originally published on "Lovers Unparalleled" 30th August 2011


End file.
